The Good Things
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: This is about Hayden Aries and Cheyenne Evans and how each find love in different places. ANd they aren't exactly where they'd think they'd find them. HaydenXRichardsXStrong. CheyenneXSydalXAustin.
1. The Baby Sisters

The Baby Sisters

As the 19 year old black haired girl with red streaks in her hair and her 19 year old best friend, who was a natural brunette walked up the stairs to an apartment. Not just any apartment though. The black haired girl with the red streaks in her hair sat down her luggage next to her friend's. It was almost the middle of the night but they had made a quick decision. The black haired girl with the red streaks knocked on the door and waited.

"Who the hell is there?" A voice from the other side asked and the black haired girl nodded to the brunette.

"It's us you idiot! Open the door before I kick it in!" The black haired girl yelled and the door was flung open to reveal a very awake Jack Evans.

"Hayden? Cheyenne? What are you doing here?" Jack asked them as he opened the door and leaned out in a wife beater and pair of shorts. Cheyenne was the brunette haired and blue eyed girl with her short green skirt and blue top and Hayden was the black haired girl with green eyes and a dark purple skirt and white top.

"Well, I came to see my big bro and your baby sis wanted to see you as well." Hayden explained and Jack just looked at them suspiciously.

"Cheyenne Ashton Evans, what are you and Miss Aries really doing here?" Jack asked his sister in a serious tone and Cheyenne just looked to Hayden who smiled widely.

"Well, Jack my dear we got jobs in ROH." Hayden said before Cheyenne and she smirked at Jack, whose jaw had dropped almost immediately after she finished the sentence.

"Your brother is gonna kill you. More like murder your ass, Hayden. You do realize that don't you?" Jack asked as he pulled the door closed behind him and looked at her with wide eyes.

"He's my brother, Jack. He won't 'murder my ass'." Hayden said while making sure to make quotes around the words 'murder my ass' and Jack just shook his head and looked at his sister.

"Chi, I can't believe mom let you do this." Jack said to her and Cheyenne just rolled her eyes and looked at her best friend.

"Jack, I can't believe you haven't let us in yet." Cheyenne said with a hand on her hip and then Jack nodded and made a frown at her.

"Well there's a reason why I haven't yet." Jack said and rubbed his head and Hayden looked at him in confusion.

"Okay, if you don't want us here I know of a few other offers from other people." Hayden said and picked up her bags as did Cheyenne and Jack looked at them in pity.

"Are you positive you really want come in?" Jack asked and Hayden looked at him with a smile.

"Of course we do, silly. Now move." Hayden said and Jack nodded and sighed and pushed the door open for them. As soon as they walked in they gasped.

"What are they doing here?" Cheyenne asked half in shock and half in love and Jack just smiled as the guys sitting in the living room looked at them. Those guys were Matt Sydal and Low Ki.

"Yeah what are they doing here, Jack and where's my big brother?" Hayden asked Jack and Jack scratched his head for a minute before a voice came to her from the hall.

"We are hanging out, but that's really not the question sis, it's more what the hell are you doing here?" The voice from the hall made Hayden jump as the face of her brother, Austin Aries came into her view and she dropped her bags and looked down. Austin had a look of fire in his eyes and sometimes that look could be confused with one of happiness. Cheyenne looked to Jack and he just smiled and then shook his head.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me Austin. But I was wrong. I should've known better. I'm leaving. Screw ROH. Nice to see you Jack." Hayden said as she felt tears stinging her eyes and she lifted her bags and ran outside.

"Damn it, Austin. She was so psyched about coming here and getting to see you and you just hurt her. You should go after her." Cheyenne said as she looked out the door and watched her best friend walk slowly down the stairs.

"I know, I didn't mean to sound angry or annoyed. I'll be right back." Austin said and rubbed a hand through his hair and walked out the door. Cheyenne let Jack take her bags into a room and then she sat down and talked to the guys. Of course she knew them her brother was friends with them.

"What do you want?" Hayden said through her tears as she felt a hand on her back and Austin made her look up at him.

"Hade, I didn't mean to sound angry with you. You are my sister. I love you to death." Austin said to her and she nodded and hugged him tight. He hugged her as well and then she let go.

"Good because if you did hate me then I know I'd really have no one left except for Cheyenne." Hayden said as her brother picked up her bags and smiled at her.

"You know you're my favorite sister, right?" Austin joked as they began to walk up the stairs and Hayden smiled.

"More like your only sister." Hayden said as they walked back inside the apartment and Austin put her stuff in the room with Cheyenne's things.

"Everything all better now, Hade?" Cheyenne asked from her place on the couch between Jack and Matt.

"Oh more than better, it's awesome, Chi. I'm gonna go get on the laptop and check out our accounts, okay?" Hayden said and Cheyenne nodded as Matt began to poke her and Low Ki watched with a smile.

"Where you going to now, baby sis?" Austin asked as he came out of the last room and Hayden just smiled at him.

"Uh, going to go check Cheyenne's myspace account and mine as well, why do you ask?" Hayden said as she moved past him and to the room he had just come out of.

"No reason, but when you're done, we're going out. It is Friday and we usually go meet some of the other guys who happen to be around either from TNA or other ROH guys or both." Austin explained and he saw Hayden freeze and look at him with wide eyes.

"Austin, who exactly is going to be at this thing?" Hayden asked and Austin just shrugged his shoulders in response before he turned on heel and walked out to where everyone else sat. At the same time Hayden walked into the room that was hers and Cheyenne's and picked up her computer bag. She pulled out her laptop and flopped down onto the bed. She turned the computer on and watched the screen as it came on.

As soon as it did she clicked the internet explorer icon and the page came up. She thanked god for the fact it was wireless internet and then went to myspace and logged into her account. While it was logging her in, she brought up another page and logged into Cheyenne's. She went back to her own and saw new picture comments, comments, new birthdays, new event invitations, new friend requests, and new messages. Her top 24 friends list contained Chris Sabin, Cheyenne, Gregory Helms, and other wrestlers in ROH, TNA, and WWE.

She clicked the new birthdays and then went back and then the event invitations and deleted them. She didn't have time for it now. Next she checked out Cheyenne's and found the same new things on hers and did the same thing as she had done with the birthdays and event invitations. Then she went back to her own and clicked the new picture comments and saw them on all of her pictures and smiled. Each one said how cute she looked with her brother and alone and with Cheyenne. Some fans and some were real life friends.

The same was done with Cheyenne's and then she went back to her own and checked out her comments. There were random comment saying congratulations and things of that nature. She was getting more friends because she was Austin's sister. Once more Hayden went to Cheyenne's and checked out her comments. After that she made sure to accept all Cheyenne's friend requests and did the same to her own.

Next she went to her messages and found over 50 new messages. She sighed and lay on her stomach, placing the laptop on the bed in front of her, and began. She had made her self a promise that when she did get a job in ROH or anything and people started messaging her she would reply to all the messages. With more than a one word answer.

She clicked the first message and answered it. Each one she answered until all had been sent a reply and then she deleted all her messages from her trash and went back to her main page. She saw no new things for her at the moment and clicked out of hers and went to Cheyenne's and answered Cheyenne's. After deleting all the messages she clicked out of Cheyenne's and turned the laptop off and shoved it in the bag just as Cheyenne came running in and Hayden looked at her.

"I heard the sound of it logging off. You ready?" Cheyenne said in explanation of her running in and smiled and Hayden nodded in response as she stood and checked her self out in the mirror. Hayden then walked with Cheyenne out to the room where the guys stood waiting.

"Let's go then." Hayden said as Cheyenne walked over to Matt's and Low Ki's sides. Jack stood next to Austin as they walked out the door and Hayden pushed past her best friend and the two guys with her and up to her brother's side. She walked beside Austin and Jack and then got in the front seat of Austin's truck with him and Jack and Cheyenne got in the back with Matt and Ki.

"You do know that your baby sister has a huge crush on Sydal right, Jack?" Hayden whispered as she heard Cheyenne giggling and laughing at Matt's jokes. Jack turned to look at Matt and he glared at him as he saw Matt's arm around Cheyenne's shoulders but Matt ignored him.

"Yeah and he's not gonna back off of her. He's got a crush on her as well." Jack said to her and she looked at him with sympathy.

"She's growing up, Jack." Hayden said and Jack nodded with a smile and Austin hit Hayden in her side and she looked at him in anger.

"Look there Hade." Austin said and pointed with his free hand to a house which Hayden almost immediately recognized.

"Let me out of this truck right now, Austin Aries." Hayden said as she saw the other half of the ROH tag team champions and Austin's best friend, Roderick Strong, step onto the front porch and look around.

"Okay, Hayden, jeez. One second, don't hurt your self." Austin said and stopped the truck and the other people in the truck watched as Hayden scrambled out of the truck and in the process somewhat hurting Jack.

"RODDY!" Hayden yelled as she began to run and Roderick looked in her direction and took off. He dropped the drink he was holding in his hands and met her halfway. Hayden jumped up into his arms and he caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled at him before she hugged him. He spun her around and hugged her tight to him. She had her one arm around his neck and the other hand was on the back of his head, with her head shoved into his neck.

"You still can run like nobody else." Roderick said as he set her down and she nodded with a smile as Austin pulled up and parked his truck. Jack, Cheyenne, Matt, and Ki got out as soon as Austin had pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Um, hands off my sister, dude." Austin said as he walked over with Jack, Ki, Matt, and Cheyenne. Roderick still had his hands around Hayden's waist and she was up against his body.

"But dude, I'm your best friend and tag team partner." Roderick said as he continued to hold Hayden in his arms and Austin looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass." Austin said to Roderick with a smile and in a nice voice.

"You are so mean, brah. Ruining all the fun." Matt said to him and Jack looked to him with a raised eyebrow and Matt shut his mouth.

"If you don't shut it Sydal I'm going to ruin your fun too, got it brah?" Jack said to him and Matt nodded and Austin and Roderick began to laugh. Hayden punched Roderick in the chest as she pushed away from him and stood over next to Austin.

"So you guys wanna come on in and join the party?" Roderick asked them as he turned and walked up to his door and everyone nodded and followed him inside.

"I'm going to dance with Matt." Cheyenne said as Matt pulled her hand and lead her to the dance floor and Hayden looked at Jack.

"And I'm going to go find the keg before I try to kill Sydal." Jack said with a smile and Hayden, Austin, Roderick, and Ki laughed at him.

"I'm going with him." Ki said to them and they nodded and soon Roderick, Austin, and Hayden were moving through the crowd of wrestlers. Soon they came upon a group of ROH wrestlers that Hayden was both familiar and unfamiliar with.

"Hayden, meet Nigel McGuinness, Frankie Kazarian—" Roderick was yelling to her but she finished for him.

"Colt Cabana, Allison Danger, Becky Bayless, Lacey and CM Punk! I know them Roddy!" Hayden said to him and he nodded to her with a smile. Allison and Becky made their way over and hugged her. Lacey walked over to Austin. She was with him and all but what was really funny was she was always all over him, which annoyed both him and Hayden.

"Where's Cheyenne?!" Allison asked loudly and Hayden looked around the crowd and saw Cheyenne grinding into Matt. She pointed in that direction and the two girls looked and gasped.

"Whoa! When did those two hook up and where's Jack?!" Becky yelled at Hayden and Hayden once more looked around until she spotted Jack and Ki standing near where Cheyenne and Matt were dancing. She pointed again and then they looked and nodded.

"Oh, no. I've got to stop him." Hayden said as she saw Jack's expression getting darker as he watched Cheyenne and Matt. He was getting ready to walk over to Cheyenne and Matt and so Hayden, along with Becky and Allison, moved quickly through the crowd and Allison moved over to Ki and Becky helped Hayden to block Jack's view.

"Hey, you seen Davey around?!" Becky asked and Jack looked at her and nodded and turned and pointed outside to where Davey Richards stood on Roderick's back porch alone. Becky nodded and looked at Hayden who was looking around and she poked her in the side.

"Why don't you go outside for a bit, Hade?!" Becky asked her and Hayden looked at her in confusion. "I've got Jack! He won't move from my sight! I'll keep him sober and out of their sight! Just go!"

Becky then proceeded to push Hayden towards the sliding glass doors that lead to the porch where Davey stood. Hayden stumbled out the door as Becky pushed her out and bumped right into Davey's back.

"I'm so sorry. My friend kind of pushed me out here—" Hayden began but stopped her self as she looked up at Davey's face and saw his blue eyes.

"It's alright, but are you okay?" Davey asked and Hayden smiled at him with her best one.

"Yeah, my name's Hayden Aries by the way." Hayden said and watched as Davey's blue eyes went wide.

"Really? I'm Davey Richards. You're Austin's sister aren't you?" Davey asked as he leaned against the wooden railing and Hayden nodded.

"Yep, he's also my favorite wrestler next to Roderick." Hayden joked and Davey laughed and Hayden smiled again. She looked at him and saw he was wearing a blue slightly dressy shirt and pair of blue jeans.

"So I've heard around that you are coming to ROH to wrestle. Are those rumors true?" Davey asked her and she looked up at him with a smile and nodded.

"Yeah they are. It's going to be me and Jack Evan's sister." Hayden said and he smiled at her. He was gorgeous and Hayden could clearly see that. Suddenly the door slid open and Becky yelled out.

"Get in here! Jack is beating the holy hell out of Sydal!" Becky yelled and both people took off and Hayden made her way to the center of the crowd where people were yelling. Davey helped to move people and Hayden screamed suddenly. She did the one thing that would make her brother come running.

"AUSTIN! HELP!" As soon as she yelled Austin's name there were people grunting and groaning as they were thrown aside until finally Austin appeared looking at Hayden and then to Jack and Matt. Jack was punching Matt in the face and Hayden looked to Cheyenne, who was crying uncontrollably and then back to her brother.

"JACK EVANS! STOP IT RIGHT THE FUCK NOW YOU WHINY LITTLE BITCH!" Austin boomed at him and Davey stood next to Hayden and watched as Jack stopped and looked over at Austin. He stood and put his head down as Austin grabbed him by his collar and dragged him outside with Roderick, Ki, Colt, Frankie, Nigel, and Punk following behind.

"Oh my god Matt!" Cheyenne cried and walked over to his side and put his head in her lap and stroked his hair. Hayden knelt down and Davey followed in suit. He reached over and touched Matt's nose.

"Does that hurt, Matt?" Davey asked as people around began to leave and Matt groaned a little in pain.

"A bit." He replied and Cheyenne couldn't stop crying until Matt reached for her hand and squeezed it and she stopped.

"Well, it's not broken, but it's gonna be bruised." Davey said and Hayden looked at him in admiration. Davey looked over to her and she smiled. He returned the smile and then looked back to Matt.

"I'll help carry you out and take you home, okay?" Davey said to him but Matt shook his head at Davey.

"I'm not going back to that hell hole. Jack is there and I can't stand him anymore. It's sad that his sister tore us apart. It's not like it had to happen." Matt said to him and Davey nodded just as Roderick walked in with Colt, Punk, Frankie, and Nigel. Becky and Allison also walked over and looked down at the group on the ground.

"Well you can stay here, Matt. I've got a ton of space in here." Roderick said and Matt nodded. Cheyenne looked up to him and then to Hayden.

"Roderick it looks like me and Cheyenne are staying here too. Is that okay?" Hayden said with a small sigh and Cheyenne reached over and hugged her friend.

"Yeah, if Austin wants to come over he can too. Notice the size of this place!" Roderick said and opened his arms wide and waved them in the air for emphasis.

"Yeah speaking of Austin, where did he and Ki go off to?" Hayden asked as she watched Davey help Cheyenne carry Matt upstairs.

"He went to take Jack home. I'll give him a call and tell him to head on over with Matt's, your's, and Cheyenne's stuff and his own if he wants, okay?" Roderick said and Hayden nodded but stood for a moment.

"Go help him. Don't you know Davey lives here too?" Becky whispered and made Hayden blush a little as she looked up the stairs at Davey who was talking to Cheyenne and Matt and helping him up the stairs.

"Okay, okay. I've had enough of your pushing Bayless." Hayden said as she started up the stairs after the trio and when she reached the top she saw them going into a room in the middle and she ran after them.

"You come to help?" Davey asked as he heard her closing the door and she nodded and moved the pillows so that Matt would be comfortable. Davey walked out of the room for a moment and returned holding an ice pack.

"I take it that you aren't leaving his side right, Chi?" Hayden asked her friend who had slipped into the bed next to him and she nodded. Hayden just smiled and reached over and kissed her forehead. Davey handed the ice pack to Cheyenne and Cheyenne placed it on Matt's nose, which he took and held.

"I won't be stupid, Hade. He's not like those other things I've dated." Cheyenne said with a smile as Matt wrapped an arm around her shoulders and let her snuggle in close to his body.

"I know, Chi." Hayden replied as she watched Matt hold the ice pack on his nose. Hayden mouthed to Matt the words 'fifteen minutes' in reference to the ice pack and got a nod.

"Come on, let's leave these two alone." Davey said and grabbed Hayden's hand and helped lead her out. She looked at him once they were outside and he let go. She smiled to her self as she walked down the stairs to meet Roderick.

"He's going to come here too and he says Jack hasn't stopped saying how sorry he was but I doubt that Cheyenne's going to want to see him right now or for some time so." Roderick said in one breath and Hayden nodded and let Roderick take her hands and kiss them.

"God I hope this all gets fixed soon, Roddy." Hayden said as she wrapped her arms around him and stayed in the warmth of his touch.

"I guess I'll be gong to bed now. See you in the morning, Rod." Davey said and Hayden looked at him and could tell he was uncomfortable. She looked to Roderick and who just sighed and groaned.

"Whatever. I don't care." Roderick said in defeat and Hayden looked between the two and stomped her foot before turning on heel and walking outside. She sat on the porch knowing full well that both men had seen her display and she waited. She didn't hear anyone come out and saw no one. All she saw in the next few minutes was Austin pulling up and unloading the stuff. Austin saw his sister sitting on the porch and she put her head down.

"What's got you down now, Hade?" Austin asked as he walked over and put the bags in front of the door.

"Remember when I said I knew all ROH guys were awesome?" Hayden said and Austin kneeled down next to her and saw that she was about to cry.

"What happened, sweet pea?" Austin said and sat down next to her and Hayden looked away for a second.

"Becky keeps pushing me on this guy, Davey Richards, and I kind of like him, but then there's Roderick. God he just got mad because Davey got uncomfortable and it's so stupid. No one came out to see if I was alright after I stomped my foot and walked out." Hayden said as tears began to fall down her face and Austin wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Hun, you don't need a guy right now. It's gonna be fine. I bet Roderick was just tired. He had to be getting a headache. Now let's go inside and get you set up." Austin said as Hayden began to calm down and stop crying, but Hayden knew Roderick had been annoyed. She nodded and stood with him and went inside where Colt, Becky, and Allison were sitting with Roderick and Davey. They all looked up at her entrance and she looked down and stood waiting for Austin to bring in the bags. As soon as he did, she heard him speak.

"Come on, Hayden let's go get you all set up and get you in bed. We got to get you ready for the shows next week." Austin said and threw a glare in Roderick's direction knowing that Roderick wasn't drunk but jealous or stupid. Austin looked back to his sister and the bags she held her in hands. She just kept her head down. She had always loved Roderick but from the looks of it she also liked this Davey guy, but the real reason for her sadness was Roderick. As they walked up the stairs the group downstairs was arguing.

"Why didn't you go out after her, Roderick?" Allison asked and Roderick looked at her with a frown.

"Because I thought she wanted to be alone with Richards. I really don't get why she got upset." Roderick said and Colt shook his head slowly. Roderick looked over to him and looked down.

"Don't you get it, Roderick? She likes you, no she loves you and she has always had a crush on you and you in some ways have led her on. It's not fair for you to say that you had no idea why she got upset. She was obviously feeling bad for Davey but she felt even worse for you." Colt said in anger and Roderick looked up with a sad face.

"Oh you have to be kidding me, Roderick! You had to know that she likes you! She can read you so easily so think about that!" Allison said and Roderick just shook his head.

"But Austin said—" Roderick began but was cut off by Becky who was now getting angry as well. Becky had been the one trying to get Davey and Hayden together, but she, like everyone, knew about Hayden's long-time crush.

"Do you realize that what Austin said isn't what he really feels?" Becky said and Roderick looked confused and began to feel boxed in.

"You know what?! I am tired of being cornered! She is my best friend's sister!" Roderick yelled and Davey looked at him.

"That shouldn't matter, Rod." Davey said and Roderick just groaned and slammed his fist into the table that he was sitting at.

"What is your damn problem you moron? My sister is sleeping upstairs. At least you better hope she still is. She's so upset and I just heard everything that was said and you wanna know what's so funny and sad?" Austin's voice made Roderick turn to face him and Roderick rubbed his head.

"What?" Roderick asked and Austin looked at him with anger and annoyance. Austin was loosing his patience quickly and he didn't want to but this time he was over it. Roderick knew what Hayden felt. It was never what Austin said. It was that he was just so stubborn about things.

"What everyone said here at this table is exactly right." Austin said while pointing at him and Roderick looked up at him in shock. "Becky's right, Colt's right, Allison's right, and Davey's right."

"But you said I couldn't be with her." Roderick said with a sad face and Becky threw her hands up, Colt smacked his forehead, Allison sighed, and Davey groaned. Austin just shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Did you ever stop to think that I was just saying that and that maybe I didn't mean it? I mean you are my best friend and if there's one person I'd like to see her have a good and loving relationship with it's you." Austin said to him and Roderick sat back down on the chair and put his head in his hands. Within seconds he could be heard sobbing and Austin walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize." Roderick said through tears and Austin groaned and felt his temper rising once more. Sometimes Austin wondered if Roderick got his stubborn side from Austin him self.

"See what I mean! Are you really so cold and so dense that you couldn't tell? Did you not see how she made me stop a moving vehicle so she could _run _to get to you first and hug you and be near you?! No wonder she's sad! It's because of you!" Austin said in anger and Roderick looked at him with tears still streaming down his face.

"So I'm the reason why she's sad? Well I don't want to hurt her anymore." Roderick said and walked up the stairs with a glance towards the room where Hayden sat awake with tears rolling down her cheeks. Soon he walked into his room and shut it with a slam causing Hayden to cry harder and louder.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN IDIOT, RODERICK STRONG!" Austin boomed up to his room and looked at the people around him. This didn't have to happen at all.

Cheyenne and Matt were both awake, due to the door slamming and the yelling, and as soon as Cheyenne heard her best friend crying she got up out of the bed and walked out of the room. She walked over to the next room and opened the door. She walked quickly over to her friend's side and sat on the bed.

"No, don't cry. You can't cry. You're stronger than this." Cheyenne said as Hayden leaned into Cheyenne's open arms and cried as hard as she was able to. Cheyenne rubbed her friend's back and began to cry her self. Suddenly Austin walked in followed by Matt. Austin stopped Matt from going in any further as he walked to the bed and the girls both looked at him.

"Come here. It's gonna be okay. I promise." Austin said and opened his arms and they both walked over and cried in his arms. He shushed them as best as he could until suddenly he felt Hayden break away from him. She ran out the door and he and Cheyenne followed with Matt to see her banging on Roderick's door.

"Roderick! Please! Open the door! Please! I need you! Please!" She yelled at him through the door in between sobs and breaths and still no answer. Finally Austin walked over and took her in his arms.

"Come on you can sleep with me. IT'S OBVIOUS HE DOESN'T CARE ENOUGH ABOUT YOU TO EVEN OPEN THE DOOR!" Austin yelled the last part so Roderick, who was crying like a baby in his bed, could hear. Soon Austin was holding his baby sister and stroking her hair as she cried her self to sleep. Tomorrow there would be hell to pay. Oh so much hell.

**Yes! Finally I was able to get this written. It took me forever until I decided that Hayden and Cheyenne should be related to Austin and Jack. At first this was going to have Cheyenne liking Roderick and Hayden liking Austin! Eek! Oh well! I hope you guys like it this way! I do at least! Please review! Flames and whatever accepted! Just review!**

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. Girl Fight

Girl Fight

Hayden was still sleeping when Cheyenne walked in a pair of blue jeans and a red top. She leaned over her best friend and then stood back looking around. She spotted Colt and Becky watching her.

"Watch this." Cheyenne said and turned facing away from the bed and back flipped onto it, landing directly onto her now awake friend.

"CHEYENNE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME DOING THAT ONE TIME?" Hayden yelled at her as Cheyenne got off and Cheyenne stomped her foot and frowned.

"You take all the fun out of it, Hade." Cheyenne said to the now red faced girl and Hayden got out of the bed and grabbed her bag with her clothes in it and went to the bathroom in the room, slamming the door hard.

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on in here?" Austin asked as he pushed past the two laughing people and stood inside the room staring at Cheyenne.

"I just woke your sister up by back flipping onto her." Cheyenne said as she heard the shower go on and Austin groaned. He was wearing a white wife beater and a pair of jeans.

"That wasn't a good thing to do because she's still a bit depressed about last night." Austin said to Cheyenne as Matt came upstairs followed by Allison.

"No, she'll be fine Austin. She's got your stubborn nature and tends to push her feelings away as much as she can except when it comes to you." Cheyenne said to Austin who just shook his head and Cheyenne followed up with, "See what I mean?!"

"I don't know. I mean she was crying last night so that should tell you that Roderick is another weak point for her." Allison said as she looked at Cheyenne and Cheyenne just sighed.

"Whatever. I mean I am the one who has been with her since she was born." Cheyenne said as the shower shut off and Allison looked at her in anger. Austin could sense that Allison was getting angry at Cheyenne's words.

"Don't start, Allie." Austin warned as he heard the door opening and everyone turned to look at Hayden. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top.

"Okay why is everyone in here?" Hayden asked as she stared back with a happy face. Austin looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. He could tell as she walked over to where he stood that she had been crying in the shower.

"They have nothing better to do with their time. But that has nothing to do whatsoever with what I have planned for you and me today." Austin said as he stared at his sister, pushing away the thoughts of her crying, and Hayden raised an eyebrow as he began to rub his hands together.

"You really weird me out sometimes Austin. I swear you do." Hayden said as she crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him seriously.

"Austin, I've got bad news." Davey said as he walked into the room and Austin's face went directly to his sister's as he heard Davey speak.

"What's up, Davey?" Austin asked as he turned back to look at Davey and Davey looked at Hayden for a moment before he spoke.

"Lacey's downstairs and she says that she's planned a day for you and she and you should hurry up." Davey explained and Austin looked back to Hayden who had put her head down. When she looked back up everyone could see the look of pure annoyance and disgust on her face.

"Oh no that's it. That bitch has finally gotten on my last nerve. Hold him back girls!" Hayden yelled as she started for the door and Allison, Becky, and Cheyenne all managed to hold back Austin as she ran down the stairs with the rest of the group close behind her. Austin yelled at Hayden to stop and tried to catch her but to no avail. Hayden saw Lacey and took a running jump from the last few stairs and did a splash right onto Lacey.

"Get off of me, Hayden!" Lacey yelled as Hayden started to laugh and Lacey pushed her off as the others looked on. No one there liked Lacey so they all helped hold back Austin again as he struggled to get to his sister and his girlfriend.

"You aren't going to be going out with my brother today, got it Lacey?" Hayden said as she stopped laughing and sent a death glare at her. Hayden had had enough of Lacey's actions and her controlling of Austin. It wasn't how Austin deserved to be treated or anything. Hayden knew this above everyone else.

"He's _my_ boyfriend, Hayden. You are such a little brat. No wonder your daddy left you." Lacey said as she crossed her arms and everyone gasped. They looked down to Hayden who had turned away to walk up the stairs and to Austin. The siblings' eyes connected instantly in the desperate search for control. But both had lost their cool and Hayden whirled around as soon as she saw Austin nod at her. That was the okay to beat Lacey down.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN BITCH!" Hayden yelled as a look of pure rage took over her sweet face. Hayden took off running, spearing Lacey down and laying punch after punch after punch into Lacey's face. Suddenly Lacey caught Hayden's arms and threw her off and as Hayden stood up Lacey grabbed Hayden by the hair and threw her around in a circle, releasing her and sending her flying across the floor and into the staircase.

There was a groan from Hayden as she stood and Cheyenne let out a small cry. Hayden felt something trickling down her face. She put a hand up and touched it. Looking at her hand she saw red. She let out a roar that could be attributed to her brother and took off running, landing a spinning back kick right into Lacey's face.

"That'll be enough, Hayden. I'll handle her from here." Austin's voice was right in her ear as he stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Hayden stood in the defensive martial arts stance and nodded, breathing hard.

"Listen, Lacey, I think you need to know a few things." Austin began as Lacey held her nose and looked at Austin in anger. Austin knew that Lacey knew almost instantly.

"No, that's quite alright Austin. I think your sister said exactly what you wanted to say for you. We are so over, Austin." Lacey said as she stood and headed for the door. Austin turned to everyone and started to laugh as they all burst out in laughter.

"Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, hey, hey, hey, goodbye!" Colt began to sing over and over again as Lacey got to the door and everyone joined in. Lacey glared at them as she opened the door and walked out. Everyone started to cheer and clap for Hayden. She turned and smiled at them, bowing twice and laughing with them. Cheyenne had run upstairs and returned with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball. After cleaning up the scratch, Hayden was fine.

"Now let's go train some!" Hayden said after a few seconds and everyone began to hoot and holler as they came down the rest of the stairs and walked out with their gym bags filled with training stuff. Hayden ran back upstairs while Austin waited downstairs and she came back with her and Austin's stuff. Hayden took a look up to Roderick's room as his door opened and she looked at him. Their eyes connected for a moment and Hayden smiled sadly at him before Austin put an arm around her shoulders and they walked out.

"I'm getting in the truck bed!" Hayden yelled as she watched Cheyenne get in the back with Matt and Becky while Austin and Allison got in the front leaving Colt and Davey.

"You go ahead and take the front seat, Colt I'll get in the back with Hayden." Davey said as he looked at Colt with a smile on his face. Colt put his hand on Davey's back and nodded.

"Go, Davey, go Davey." Colt whispered as he got in the front in his jeans and white shirt next to Allison who had on a pair of shorts and a red tank top.

"Can someone smack him for me?" Davey asked as he made his way to the back where Hayden was sitting comfortably at the far end on the truck bed.

"My pleasure." Becky said as she smacked Colt on the back of the head. Colt turned and frowned at her as he rubbed his head and everyone began to laugh at this.

"Not funny, Beck." Colt said to her as he buckled up and Austin looked in the back through the window and at Davey who was now sitting close to Hayden and making her laugh.

"Don't worry about him, Austin. He won't make her cry." Allison said to him as she saw him begin to get angry. He nodded at her and started the truck up and made his way to the ROH building.

"So, what made you want to wrestle in ROH?" Davey asked over the sound of the motor and Hayden looked at him with a smile. Davey had a white wife beater on and a pair of blue jeans like Austin.

"Well, the fact that Austin did it and I've always loved it. Plus I know I could possibly go to TNA." Hayden replied with a grin now plastering onto her face.

"Well, I hope you like it here." Davey said to her as they made a turn and pulled into the ROH parking lot. The truck stopped and everyone piled out and headed towards the ROH buildings door.

"Listen, Hayden, I need to warn you that Jack will probably be here. We are a team and he does feel bad about hurting Matt." Austin said as he walked behind the group with Hayden and Hayden nodded.

"I'll tell Cheyenne. I think she'll forgive him." Hayden said and moved up to where Cheyenne was walking with Matt and took her by the hand dragging her ahead.

"What's up, Hade?" Cheyenne asked as she looked at Hayden in pure joy and happiness. Hayden made a somewhat sad face making the smile on Cheyenne's disappear.

"Chi, your brother is going to be here. But he's sorry and you should just forgive him if he does apologize. He is your brother." Hayden said quickly to prevent Cheyenne from freaking out and Cheyenne looked at her and nodded in understanding.

"Alright I will, Hayden, I know you're right." Cheyenne said as she moved back over to Matt and smiled at him. Hayden moved over to Becky and Allison and walked with them.

"You realize Roderick's going to be here as well, right?" Allison said as they went inside and walked to the training room.

"Yeah, I know that." Hayden said as she sat down and dropped her bag next to everyone else's and pulled out a roll of tape and began to wrap her hands. Austin, Colt, Davey, and Matt all walked over to the other side of the room and dropped their stuff there.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Low Ki asked as he walked into the room and everyone nodded and smiled at him. Jack came in behind him and looked around the room spotting Cheyenne and he walked over to her side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Cheyenne?" Jack asked as Cheyenne looked up at him and she nodded and Hayden watched them walk out of the room. She stood and looked to Austin who nodded his head to follow them and she looked down the hall to see them turning a corner and so she followed and waited at the corner.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Jack?" Cheyenne asked in a harsh voice and Jack sighed and put a hand through his hair.

"Cheyenne I am so sorry for hurting Matt and I'm sorry for making you cry. It's just that you're my baby sister and I don't want to see you get hurt. Can you forgive my stupidity?" Jack asked and Cheyenne nodded after a second and smiled to him in love.

"Of course big brother, I understand and I forgive you. You are my brother silly." Cheyenne said and threw her arms around Jack's neck and he smiled and hugged her tight.

"Okay, Hade, you can come out now. We both know that you're there." Jack said and Hayden smiled as she walked around the corner and ran over and jumped into Jack's arms.

"Thank god you two made up." Hayden said as Jack placed her on the ground and he smiled. He threw an arm around her shoulder and the other around Cheyenne's as they walked back to the training room.

"Yeah now we can get on with training and our lives." Jack said dramatically and Hayden and Cheyenne just laughed. When they walked into the training room however, Cheyenne and Jack caught sight of something that would possibly destroy Hayden. Cheyenne made a quick move and managed to take Hayden and turn her around to walk out of the room, while Jack walked over to Austin and the girl standing in his arms.

"What the fuck is _this_ Austin?" Jack asked as he watched Cheyenne disappear with Hayden. The blond in his arms just smiled with her broken nose.

"I forgave him and we are back together, Jack. That's what this is." The blond replied and Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Hayden.

"She's a lying bitch. I can see it in her eyes. Austin, tell me what's going on." Hayden said as Allison and Becky both looked on with Cheyenne.

"She just grabbed onto me when you left the room and hasn't stopped talking." Austin said as he finally managed to push Lacey off of him. Hayden gripped tighter to Jack's shoulder.

"Then why were you just holding onto her waist, Austin?" Hayden asked and Austin froze almost immediately. His sister knew him better than anyone there. She knew him like he knew her. He should have known better than to lie. Yet now his legendary temper was about to take over.

"Why is it really your business Hayden? It's my life." Austin replied while his nostrils flared and Hayden looked taken aback.

"Good, be this way Austin. It is your life. Just like my life is my own. Now you have no reason to stop me from going back to Roderick's house and talking to him about what you just did. I know he heard and probably saw the argument between me and wench face here." Hayden laughed as Lacey growled a little at her. Jack could feel the intensity between the two and so he opted to take Hayden and lead her out to his car and with everyone following. Matt and Davey helped Becky and Allison somewhat block Austin from following too close to Hayden and Jack.

"HAYDEN! NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Austin yelled after her and Hayden just ignored him and got in Jack's car and shut the door. Austin walked over to the door with Lacey on his heels and shouted through the window words which Hayden couldn't hear. The back door opened and Hayden saw Cheyenne in the back seat and heard the door shut. She looked back at her as Jack pulled out and grabbed for her hand.

"I hope you are doing this because you want to patch things up between you and Roderick and not just to make Austin want to rip off my head and Roderick's later." Jack said as he hurried back to the house and began to pull into Roderick's driveway. Hayden looked at him and nodded in an assuring way.

"Good luck, Hade." Cheyenne said as Jack stopped the car and Hayden let go of Cheyenne's hand and nodded again. She walked up to the door quickly and heard the sound of the car pulling away. But heard something worse, as she turned and could see Austin's truck barreling up the driveway and Austin's face was visible from the porch.

"RODERICK! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE! AUSTIN IS GOING TO KILL ME! PLEASE! NOW!" Hayden yelled and banged loudly and suddenly the door was ripped open as Austin's truck pulled up in front of the door. Hayden was scared as she looked at Austin. At the moment that Austin was getting out of the truck, she felt her self being pulled quickly inside and the door was shut in Austin's face and locked as well. Hayden turned to face a breathless Roderick who smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time after a few seconds and then they laughed. Hayden walked into his arms and hugged tight to him. Hayden began to cry and told Roderick about what had happened with Austin and Lacey at the gym. Roderick listened and all the while could feel Hayden's pain.

"It's going to be okay, Hayden. I'm here for you. I've always been here for you." Roderick said quietly as he heard Austin's truck finally start up and roar away. He gripped tighter to the girl in his arms and she soon stopped crying.

His mind was swimming with the same thoughts he had the night before. Was this right? Would it be wrong? Did she still love him? Could he really betray his best friend? Roderick carried Hayden into the living room and placed her on the couch. He reluctantly sat on the chair nearby and looked at her.

"Listen, I'll let you stay the night. I'll call the others and tell them to come home. Thank goodness Allie has a key. Why don't you go upstairs and rest for now, okay, Hade?" Roderick said after a few seconds of silence and Hayden nodded. Hayden got up off of the couch and she walked upstairs sadly. A song all the while played on the stereo nearby. The mix CD was on repeat so it kept playing "It's You" by Ryan Cabrera.

_Another night goes by without sleeping  
'Cause I know I won't wake up next to you_

_Another life goes by without dreaming  
And I can't help but think that mine will too_

_I'm standing before you with this label on my head  
I'm pleading before you for you to understand_

Roderick watched Hayden walk upstairs and his heart ached. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone nearby calling Allison and telling her about the plan.

"Why don't we just go over to Austin's house and chill instead? So Austin doesn't follow us. But, did you two make up? Have you asked her out? What happened?" Allison asked quietly and Roderick put a hand up to his forehead sighing.

"That's a good plan and we made up, but I didn't ask her out." Roderick said as he rubbed his forehead. Allison could hear him sighing in frustration.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Allison replied not wanting to push Roderick and hung up. Roderick shut the phone off and placed it on the counter, placing both hands on his forehead and propping his elbows up.

Before long, Hayden could hear Roderick crying, even though she was upstairs. She could hear him. It broke her heart in two. She hated to know he was sad. While Roderick cried for a few hours, Hayden tried to sleep, but the song kept her awake. Roderick listened as well.

_Baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky I see you  
Then I turn and close my eyes  
It's you  
When I'm sitting all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you_

The time is slow and I am sinking  
Into a hole blackened with lies

_And though I made it myself  
You stand watching as my life passes me by_

I'm standing before you with this label on my head  
I'm pleading before you for you to understand

_  
How much I adore you  
I'll be there till the end_

_When everything falls down  
Will you hold my hand_

Baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky I see you

_Then I turn and close my eyes  
It's you_

_When I'm sitting all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you_

Baby it's you  
When I look up in the sky I see you

_Then I turn and close my eyes  
It's you_

_When I'm sitting all alone in my room  
Everything reminds me of you_

As the song came to an end Roderick walked up the stairs to the room where Hayden lay. She heard him coming up the stairs. Some of words of the song played again in Roderick's head.

'_I'm pleading before you for you to understand. How much I adore you. I'll be there till the end. When everything falls down, will you be there to hold my hand?' _Roderick's mind kept repeating those words until he reached the door and put his hand on the knob. Hayden listened closely and heard the door open, feeling the light bathing upon her. She tried to listen and soon heard Roderick's unsteady breathing. She turned to look at the door and saw the door closing and Roderick was in the room with her.

Hayden's eyes didn't leave Roderick's eyes as he walked over to her bedside and sat on the edge of the bed at the foot. Hayden saw him facing away and put his head down, holding it with his hands. She crawled up behind him and heard him speak.

"I don't know if loving you is the right thing to do Hayden." Roderick said and Hayden could hear the pain in his voice. She crept closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight from behind.

"Well, Roderick, it's like they say, if loving someone is wrong then you don't have to be right. What do you want, Roderick Strong?" Hayden whispered as she felt Roderick's hand grab one of hers. He pulled her around so that she was sitting on his lap. The two stared into each others eyes, as lovers would, both felt everything around them melt away.

"I don't wanna be right then Hayden Aries." Roderick said before he crushed his lips against hers and kissed her. Their tongues soon found a way into each others mouths. She could smell him and she could feel him all around her. Roderick and Hayden separated soon and they looked at each other. Roderick crawled up behind Hayden into the bed and under the covers.

Hayden had dreamed about this moment her entire life, being in Roderick's arms and him loving her. But someone else was on her mind, Davey. He was genuine and seemed so sweet. Only time would tell with that situation, but for now Hayden shut her eyes and listened to Roderick's heartbeat.

…..While At Austin's Place….

Cheyenne couldn't sleep. She was worried about Hayden. Even though Allison had told her about the phone call and all with Roderick, she kept looking at her phone. She finally got up, leaving the sleeping Matt alone. Cheyenne walked out to the refrigerator and when she opened it the light bathed upon Austin's figure. No one had talked to him since the event and he had been sitting up on the couch when everyone had gone to sleep.

"Why was I so stupid? Why?" Cheyenne heard Austin's voice and her eyes locked onto the back of his black hair as he continued. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know, Austin." Cheyenne replied as she shut the refrigerator door and walked over, sitting next to him on the couch. What she heard next was unexpected.

"God, I may have lost my sister's trust. What have I done?" Austin was starting to cry. Cheyenne felt Austin lean into her body and she opened her arms. She held him close and stroked his hair.

"Everything is gonna be okay, Aus." Cheyenne repeated to him a few times and then felt his breathing become steady. It was evident Austin had fallen asleep but instead of leaving him, Cheyenne stayed with him. In time she too fell asleep and with a smile on her face.

Alright this is the new chapter! I realized it was long enough and it has been sitting in my files for quite some time now so I decided this was a good place to stop and put this up. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you can.

Much luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
